Security operations oftentimes involve the completion of multiple and/or highly complex tasks. For example, some operations may require the simultaneous performance of more than one task. Other operations involve the performance of a task using a previously acquired skill and building on the skill for successful completion of a subsequent task. When performing the operations, an operator typically use portions of the brain that govern conscious thought to process information to carry out a task or to make decisions on whether to act. The unconscious mind of the operator is not accessed.